


Abrasax Mistakes

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Of New Fathers [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Castration, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Forced Ejaculation, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Lactation, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mates, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand hours, Caine has waited for Emperor Titus' visit to his quarters whilst caring for five newborn pups. When Titus finally does visit, it is not for congratulating his Lycan-splice for delivering their litter – he has some accusations that needs illumination – & Titus refuses to listen to his Lycan-splice consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrasax Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.

It had been over a thousand hours and counting after Caine had delivered his first litter: four males and one female, though the labor was long and had nearly claimed his life, he was more grateful for the good health of his pups. Each were the splitting image of his clone-father Icarus D'oorine with full heads of wavy pitch-black hair and the darkest shade of cyan-colored eyes, yet their skin remained as pale as Caine's own, each retained Titus' perfectly-sculpted cheekbones and ruddy lips. Caine hovered over his pups while they snoozed contentedly upon the padded bedding on a high mattress, he no longer cared that he himself was imprisoned in a cell meant for common criminals, it was the thought that his pups were not allotted the same treatment of royalty which all the more boiled his blood. Not once did Titus visit, the litter was half His after all; Caine was able to work off the extra stomach tissue which had once spilled over his belt within the last thousand hours of the pups' birth, the only thing which refused to become absorbed back into his body were the twin protrusions on his chest. 

Lastly of all, he did not expect to be lactating or even fathom his body to produce a strange tenderness all throughout his pectoral muscles; he had been thinking that Titus would come to see the pups right after their delivery, he made excuses for his emperor after failing to see him for the next two-hundred hours after, he then held onto hope as the next four-hundred hours ticked by, lastly, as the final grand total of eight-hundred and some odd minutes ticked by. Caine was more angry than hurt and isolated, he passed the hours by rebuilding his body to former glory and feeding each pup by the pair as they squeaked in hunger, he wondered if his anger was misdirected, maybe Titus was in trouble and did not want him worried, yet seeing that servants came regularly to perform their duties cleaning his quarters, laying out a small buffet and changing out his clothing, his ire again flared at the mere thought of Titus sitting in either the throne room or laying sprawled beneath a dozen lively splice eagerly pleasing the body he knew so well. 

Caine was once widely-celebrated as the sole liberator of Emperor Titus' home world Sildread and known worlds over of leading the royal battalion to victory over foreign Pirate forces, he was the one whom smashed through rigged war-hammers and gene-seeking viper missiles, Caine knew that his loyalty to be as boundless as his love for the Mother-Empress Ceres Abrasax and the late Emperor Abrasax. Yet, slowly after being given to the youngest Dauphin of Sildred, he had grown to love the last-born Dauphin Titus – he lastly earned favor from the Dauphin Titus the day he had won Titus the crown as Emperor, those events were only as old as his earliest memory of his birth and Empress Ceres ordaining his birth as part of the royal guard. Possibly, the most hurt he had ever endured as a soldier and mortal servant of Titus' royal guard was the only task he had ever been given: personally selecting and personally escorting the splice-courtesans to Dauphin Titus' chambers for...'Recreational Purposes.' 

No splice was ever given commendation to procreate with Dauphin Titus' seeds, they merely Tasted before either swallowing or were given forceful purging enemas so that they may never be the source of scandal or blackmail, Caine always relished these assignments of flushing these impure beings of his sovereign’s sacred seeds, he carried out each purging whether he was told so or not, he felt as if he were cleansing the reputation of his sovereign. The event of the winning of the Emperor's crown was also a vivid memory in Caine's mind – it was also the day that the Emperor Abrasax had given over to an incurable sickness borne in the blood – and so it happened that with only three living children and the eldest Grand-Dauphine having had suffered the same strange illness as her father hours after, the title of Emperor was split betwixt the three still-living children in order of age: Dauphin Balem, Dauphine Kalique, Dauphin Titus. Each – at the Empress Ceres Abrasax's approval and blessings – wagered three-quarters of their possessions and three-quarters of their charter planets for the late-Emperor Abrasax's crown, for which they agreed on a desolate universe to be their battleground. 

They picked their champion and with their champion a legion, and with the legion a well-armed fleet; both Balem and Kalique chose their finest celestial captains; Titus simply took his most-trusted soldier to bed, and the time Caine awoke to perform the purging enemas and brutal womb-burning rituals, Titus stopped Caine's hand and whispered along with a too-soft kiss upon his temple, “Now you have something to live for, lycan. Do not disappoint me for within you is the future of Our Empire...” 

Caine overtook the battlefield, crippling both Balem and Kalique's forces with sheer will, with absolute love for his Emperor and hopes of a carefree future together at long last, their five beautiful children in tow. 

“Tell me-” Titus swept past Caine in all his Emperor's finery and breaking him away from his deep musings of the past, Caine looked on at his pups as their father had finally arrived, at once crushed at the next haughty question, “-of who's loins did you spawn these wretches?” 

“You, emperor Titus,” Caine's heart stopped, his tongue barely working as his mind scrambled at the blatant accusations, he almost knelt simpering at Titus' feet begging for forgiveness over actions he did not perform, yet he held fast as Titus scrutinized each sleeping face, “Only you.” 

“Are you not ungrateful, lycan? Such perfect mothering-skills and equally a terrible liar,” Titus simply shrugged at Caine's words, seeing that the Emperor would not hear him, Caine panicked as Titus drew away from the pups and quietly stated with such hatred, “I knew I should have purged you myself within the Hour after my crown was won.” 

Titus strode near, his mere presence pushing Caine against the smooth wall, the sovereign's fingers danced up Caine's bare arm and unto the single zipper above his clavicle, the pale gloved finger slowly worked the zipper down each metal tooth while he stood helplessly between the two reptilian guards, the royal whispered sweetly, “Yet the thought of hurting you made my heart ache.” 

“I didn't lie,” Caine answered quietly for fear that the pups would wake from slumber, a pair of claws enclosed his wrists and pinned him against the wall, sensing the Emperor's movement and attention to stripping him nude, he gasped, “-Titus!” 

“Of course not,” the tone of Titus' voice seemed so out of turn on the beautiful face that Caine forced himself to remember the tenderness he was shown the night he had been impregnated and promised a life of love, not in the exact words yet all the same a promise of something Better, “I don't mind the occasional 'garnishing of truth', but not Lies. Least of all from You. Not You.” 

“Why do you accuse me?” Caine bit back the rising tide of obscenities which most fitted how Titus was acting towards him, with more to say, the guards then cut his words short as a silk cloth was stuffed between his lips and affixed by a cord around his face, “You're the only one I've allowed to bed me-!” 

“Are you so sure of yourself, lycan?” Titus asked, Caine's eyes watered as the reptilian guards took hold of his knees and raised him until he bent in half, soon after the royal shoved into his body brutally as if to illustrate a point, “Convince me otherwise of your faith.” 

Caine crushed the silk cloth in his mouth, his teeth enclosing the soft material as once more a blunt strike against his lower spine wreaked a new tide of agony over his lower torso, he remembered the first and only night they had spent together: 

Titus first stripped Caine out of his soldier's uniform, letting each article dangle before falling silently upon the carpet beneath their feet, kissing even the tiniest amounts of exposed flesh presented to his lustful gaze, Caine could hardly hold still beneath his sovereign's gentle ministrations, he whimpered at the simple brush of Titus' knuckles against his engorged cock, shocking his body awake and all too willing to comply. Beneath his Emperor's fingers, he was pliant and completely open to his Emperor's will, like a moon-flower, his petals were peeled back and leaving his untouched iris, many would call his virginity a blessing and for the very moment of pain, he too counted the finally-broken flesh of his purity a boon as he brought the following hours of pleasure to his Emperor; though he was simply an instrument of both protection and comfort, Titus was very attentive to his own needs and made sure to wring out his release before beginning on a new hour of delight's cycle. He soon lost count of the times they had bred, the spike of impulsively thinking of purging had so suddenly melted away, leaving him needing, wanting, and alas acquiring, experiencing more, so much that their forms melded and he felt as if they were but one organism of light and sensation. 

Not this time, what he experienced currently was simple violence, yet Caine had no desire to defy Emperor Titus' will and have his pups possibly executed in the process for his rebelliousness; the thrusts came in too quick a succession that Caine knew that he would be bruised on the inside, that his birthing channel would hold evidence of a severe beating, his tongue worked around the material, sounds low and audible still became less than pain's mindless utterances and were moreover weak semblances of words. 

“Pardon me, slave?” sweat ran down the side of Titus' beautiful face, the perfect eyes observing Caine's clouded ones', watching, calculating and damning, he felt himself crumbling on the inside as his Emperor's thick cock brushed up against that cursed bundle of nerves in his body, the Emperor asked breathlessly, “Once more, what did your foul mouth spit?” 

“I-!” Caine found words as hard to grasp as it was to form their simple syllables, his insides quivered their defeated muscles as his skin heated and nerves twisted, the stricken ends coiling and reaching as molten pleasure ran through his veins; he whimpered all too pitifully that Titus slowed and ground deliciously against the nerves, “-I-! Titus-!” 

“Titus! Please!” Caine squirmed, his thighs knotting and in turn making his entire lower orifice become a nearly impossible knot of flesh, which he knew Titus would conquer just as easily as he had been taken a willing prisoner to Titus' bed; he fought the grip on his wrists so that he may embrace his sovereign and will his emotion-blind Emperor to believe, he strained forward, his spine bending and shoulder muscles burning as he bent away from the wall his body was affixed against, he gasped, “Please-!” 

“That's right, lycan,” Titus slammed in, Caine's natural lubricants made loud squelching sounds upon entry and exit, the thick liquid pooled and dripped from the base of Titus' cock, clear drops trailing down and coating the heavy sacs which slapped Caine's tailbone; his skin burned from the release boiling within his body, almost as urgently as his need to convince Titus of his complete allegiance; his body naturally began to alternate between massaging and milking the cum from the cock wedged within him, Titus' gloved fingers inched to the sensitive blossom between his thighs one at a time, his Emperor's voice a silken phantom caressing his eardrums, “Tell me who else planted their seed in this needy little hole.” 

“You-!” Caine whimpered, his nether orifice gaped as his Emperor pulled free of his intimate embrace, the gloved four fingers remained in place, gently tickling around the nerves in his birthing channel and simply flexing, agonizingly prolonging the release his body was building towards; Caine gasped breathlessly as a thumb smoothly glided alongside the four long fingers leisurely pumping within the sensitive laxness of his nether lips, “I'm yours-!” 

“How do I know you are not lying?” Titus asked, Caine's eyebrows knit in pain as the graceful bones of his Emperor's upper palm slid in, his womb felt as if it were about to rupture and split in half, he breathed slowly through his nose as the fingers within his body splayed and brushed where only his pups had been sheltered, yet there came the very identical shocks of hot-cold he experienced while willingly impaled upon Titus' cock, “Are you bearing witness to yourself?” 

“I love you,” Caine answered as coherently as his dry mouth would allow, his eyes fluttered closed for only a second as Titus rotated his wrist gently so fully against his nerves that a bolt of perfect heat shot across his spine, the look on his Emperor's face told only of unmasked wonder and amusement of his reaction to the mind-numbing waves rippling between his legs; the words he most yearned to say since laying eyes on Titus alas became a single uninterrupted proclamation of his innermost thoughts, “I always have, Titus, my Emperor, my oxygen, my strength, the keeper of my heart. I love you.” 

Titus stilled, the room became hushed, Caine held his breath as if the simple motion would derail his entire future and break the spell of their perfect silence, through tears and the haze of desire brought on by the revelation, he watched his Emperor kneel beneath his enfolded body, the gloved hand remaining in place as the beautiful lips formed a perfect ring, warm air gusted against the head of his reddened cock, all the more making his cock twitch and leak. Caine whimpered pitifully, he had known Emperor Titus to be a headstrong ruler whom knelt before no male nor female, – especially his own parents – Caine nearly fainted at the first touch of Titus' tongue tip delicately tasting his cock head, the wet muscle lapping his leaking slit as the hand within his body spearheaded upward, he flushed an even darker shade as his upper body curled back unto the wall. Acute shocks rolled both scalding hot and pulsing cold waves upon his flesh, his release so heavy and swift, Caine arched forward off the wall, his head pounding upon the metal slates and his toes curling, the prominent sinew upon his torso in knots tightly affixing his nerves that he stayed locked until Titus withdrew from his body whilst licking his white-smattered sneer. 

“If only it were true,” Caine opened his eyes, the gray colors bleeding into his foggy mind as Titus pressed a feather-like kiss upon the jumping pulse on his neck, the musk-scented tongue lapped his lower lip, his Emperor breathed quietly against his open mouth, “Wise words you speak, too bad the meaning is lost upon me.” 

“This time-” Titus motioned for an antigravity gurney to be levitated into the quarters, Caine looked on in horror as realization dawned on him: he was to be given the same purging operation that he had once administered on Titus' splice-courtesans, the last haze of lust burned away the moment his Emperor said, “-I will not make the same mistake-” 

“No more!” Caine roared, he broke from the two reptilian guards' grasp and dashed to the corner where the five pups squalled tearfully at the sudden outburst of their father; he knelt over the squirming pups protectively and hissed, the anger he had quelled blazing and becoming an uncontrollable rage for the broken promise which meant death to both his pups and himself, “You're a fool, Titus! I don't have decades to prove my faith to you and only You! I've given my life for your every pleasure and whim even while it meant my sole unhappiness. My entire existence depended only on the hopes that maybe I could please you and that you'd love me in return.” 

“Oh, spare me the stories, lycan,” Titus stated, Caine watched his Emperor stride before him until he knelt beneath Titus' shadow, “I see the way you flaunt yourself before my royal court, in front of both Balem and Stinger Apini. You may as well have me made the laughing stock of my own empire!” 

“I don't care,” Caine growled quietly; he recalled flirting with both Balem and Stinger only because – as much as he tried suppressing the urge – he could not control his nature even Before his Emperor had thought of having intercourse with him, he thought it petty of Titus to bring up such outdated and unexpected events long after validation, he glanced to the five squealing pups and hissed, “Banish me if you see fit, and as long as I have the pups, you can never say that I let anyone else touch me, not even my own allotted mate-in-arms Stinger Apini had the privilege. I wouldn't let him.” 

“So you finally admit the error of your ways,” Titus sneered, a new darkness in the brown eyes at the mention of Caine's official mate caused him to cringe, he realized that he should never have brought Stinger into the argument should their Emperor decide to slay his captain also. 

“Only because it's what You want to hear,” Caine hissed, he crouched down lower enough that he could protect his litter if push came to shove, he steeled himself against the blow as his Emperor raised the gloved hand which prior stroked him to release, “I can't wait any longer for you to allow yourself to love me, Titus, and I won't. I don't want to be another loveless object kept in your bedroom like another horrible family secret. You've already made your choice to banish me from your heart the day you married your own self in the image of your father's crown, only so long as the comfort in the presence of your mother may she relieve you.” 

“So be it!” Titus spat visibly disgusted and shamed by the revelation, “These five bastards and yourself included will be escorted off the ship by the end of the hour.” 

“Fuck off, you bastard Abrasax-!” Caine barked at the retreating backs of the guards and Titus, his breath stilled as Titus paused a moment at the doorway, turning his beautiful sharp chin aside as if to say something else, to backtrack and profess his adoration at long last and forgive Caine for his hasty words, utter silence; Caine whispered, “-...my love.” 

Emperor Titus exited, never to see Caine and the five pups again for the remainder of their stay. 

Caine stood at the hangar four hours later, no fanfare nor well-wishers to bid him goodbye, he stood next to an antigravity bassinet with five slumbering pups floating at his side and strangely, he knew at the back of his mind that he was not alone, that somewhere there was a perfect pair of eyes watching his dishonored self awaiting the arrival of the Aegis ship and imagining different scenarios where they both reconciled. Too well Caine knew his Emperor, he understood Titus because they reacted the same way in the same situations: neither would forgive, neither would forget, both would try and forget anything had ever happened between them that made their lives sour so quickly. Caine's given mate arrived a few minutes later, the Aegis providing some protection as the pups and himself were escorted unto the ship, Stinger wasted no time walking Caine to a bare cubicle reserved for illustrious non-prisoners, there Stinger wrapped his arms around Caine as if they were parted lovers coming together at last. 

“I'm sorry things turned out this way, Caine,” Stinger said, Caine melted into his mate's warmth, the familiar scent of burned energy and heat permeated his being like a memory, “My condolences.” 

“No need to apologize, captain,” Caine stepped back from the foreign touch, he turned away and sat upon the provided bed as Stinger knelt at his feet and took a hold of his cold hands, “I was the fool. I had so much confidence in myself to sway the Emperor's favor, and hopefully, love me.” 

“You're always welcome to use me, Caine,” Caine shrank away from the raw emotion in his captain's words, the warmth of his captain's voice; everything about his captain overwhelmed him in his moment of need, “I'm fully at your disposal.” 

“I'm powerless against your beauty,” Stinger continued, Caine laid back upon the bedding, his upper torso falling with a hollow thud, he continued to look at the bare ceiling above even while his captain kissed his pulse, the softness punctuated by the instantaneous prickle of stubble, to his absolute horror, he felt nothing at all, no stirring in his loins, no leap in his pulse, “Is it safe for me to love you more than I already do?” 

“You shouldn't be obliged, captain,” Caine finally met his captain's eyes which beheld him with pure desire, he reached for his zipper and worked his way down over his swollen pectorals, he said sadly, “Before I was allowed to leave...” 

“Before I left court...” Caine continued, he swallowed the lump in his throat and zipped down the rest of the way, just beneath his navel lay a bandage which covered a fresh wound, he explained, “Emperor Titus had me completely sterilized.” 

Stinger's face blanched at the sight of Caine's incision, they both knew the meaning of 'Sterilization', it meant that both productive organs and sexual organs were made unusable through strategic nerve damage, the thought of his cock and balls being nothing more than decoration was almost laughable, but it was Caine's sin and his disgrace; Stinger swore, “The monster-!” 

“It wasn't as bad as I thought,” Caine's words shocked even himself in which by the clinical indifference he spoke, he peeled off the hasty gauze, revealing the long ugly cut which ran uninterrupted along his sexual organs and ended at his tailbone, he grimaced at the stabbing twinge as he felt his cock rub inside his uniform pants – Caine emotionlessly recounted the hours prior to his exile from Emperor Titus' court, “He gave me the choice to remain fully intact, but I did him this last task out of love, because if I can't have His children, I would never need to feel pleasure ever again.” 

Caine rubbed the incision on his lower abdomen as he broke Stinger's gaze and looked upon the five sleeping faces of his pups, he said, “Much less the bliss of carrying pups, no more.” 

“Oh, Caine,” Stinger whispered between kisses upon the incision, “My poor, innocent Caine.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh, i've gotta get outta this dark-fic shit


End file.
